This disclosure is related to management of and/or authorization to access stored data.
One difficulty with state of the art technology relates to the ability to manage authorization for accessing data that has been stored, such as on a computing platform and/or on a storage area network, for example. Stored data may be maintained in an encrypted format which may be decrypted for use by an authorized client and/or authorized consumer of the stored data. Authorization to access stored data is typically based at least in part on an authentication process to verify and/or confirm an identity of an entity desiring access to the stored data.